


All Her Fault

by Shay_Riddle_xxx



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Major Charcter Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Riddle_xxx/pseuds/Shay_Riddle_xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all her fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Her Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Derek owns the characters but I own the plot. Rather sad so you have been warned.

She couldn’t believe it. He was gone. He had gone and left her on her own. 

It was her fault of course, he was so protective of her and when he realised she had been kidnapped his saving people complex came into play. 

It was her fault. She believed she could beat Sanguine on her own but he used Dusk to kidnap her.

It was her fault that he had had to come save her because her magic was gone due to the shackles that encased both her wrists and ankles. The ankle shackles were on the off chance that the great Valkyrie Cain, partner to the famous skeleton detective, managed to remove the wrist shackles.

It was her fault that when he saw her he rushed straight to her side to release her not looking to see if there was any danger first.

It was her fault that instead of protecting and saving himself when the Infected, Sanguine and Dusk attacked he stood in front of her trying to save her even then.

It was her fault that he had been infected.

It was her fault he had been tied up and shackled for a day.

It was her fault that he had been forced to drink sea water.

It was her fault that he had died because the salt water had reacted with his body and closed up his airways slowly and agonisingly chocking him to death.

It was her fault because of that one fatal scar she had placed on Dusks face.

She looked at the grave in front of her. The rain lashed down around her. Her dress blew about in the relentless winds. Her dark hair blew around her face, soaking wet and sticking to her in places. A single tear rolled down her face as she read the grave stone and hugged herself tightly around her middle which had a subtle bump. The only sign that she was expecting her first baby.

Here lies Fletcher Renn  
Son, Husband, Father and Friend  
May his soul find Peace.

“It’s all my fault.” she whispered softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Okay what do you think? This is my first ever Fletcherie. Please R& R
> 
> Love Shay Riddle xxx


End file.
